


The CatCo Job

by sunkelles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Cisco Ramon as the Hacker, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lena Luthor as the Grifter, Leonard Snart as the Thief, Sara Lance as the Hitter, Starring Iris West as the Mastermind, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Lena Luthor is part of a team of con artists that try to help people. When Cat Grant, her former mentor, is losing a hold of her company, what can Lena do but try to help? And maybe fall in love with her assistant in the process?DCTV Leverage AU





	The CatCo Job

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a cool gif set i saw forever ago. i kept iris as the mastermind, cisco as the hacker and leonard as the thief but added lena as the grifter and sara as the hitter. 
> 
> Abridged Character Backstories: 
> 
> Iris West, The Mastermind: used to be an insurance adjuster. After the insurance company that she worked for refused to pay for her son’s treatment and he died, Iris formed Leverage, a group of con artists that work towards the greater good. This would be great if she didn’t leave her husband and living daughter to do it. 
> 
> Lena Luthor, the Grifter: one of the most prominent and skilled grifters in the business. Daughter of the obscenely wealthy Luthor clan, she was kicked out for being a lesbian at sixteen and turned to a life of crime. Joined Leverage as a favor to Iris, and stayed because she realized that she has done wrong in the world and wants to do right now. 
> 
> Cisco Ramon, the Hacker: as a child, he was tossed from foster home to foster home. This would be less remarkable if his brother hadn’t have been adopted without him. Became one of the world’s greatest hackers by sixteen and started making a living of it. Occasional boyfriend of both grifter Lisa Snart and rival hacker Hartley Rathaway. 
> 
> Sara Lance, the Hitter: daughter of Star City police chief and sister of future Star City DA, Sara felt a strong duty to her country. She packed it up and joined the army at eighteen and went over to fight in Iraq. She quickly realized that things weren’t black and white and that she wasn’t necessarily on the right side, and lost sight of herself and her own morality for a long time. She became a skilled assassin and retrieval specialist while she was out looking for it, and eventually found a way to help people again with Leverage. 
> 
> Leonard Snart, the Thief: son of an abusive father, Leonard Snart found himself gravitating towards crime early. He, his sister, and his future husband Mick Rory formed a crew. He was the thief and mastermind, Lisa the grifter and Mick the hitter. They ran jobs for most of his life and made a good team, but after Mick’s death on a job that he organized, Snart closed himself off from his sister and refused to put her in harm’s way. He didn’t get out of the life, but he refused to work with anyone anymore, at least until Leverage came knocking.

Somedays, Lena misses the thrill of the chase. She misses keeping the spoils of her own thefts. She misses working alone, and not having to worry about anyone but herself. But on days like this, she’s glad that she finally has real friends who care about her. When she finds out that Cat Grant is being strong-armed out of her own company, she’s sure that her friends will help.

 

When she brings it up, the response is less positive than she’d hoped.

“Why do we care whether or not one rich white woman gets to stay CEO of a company?” Cisco asks, biting a red liquorice stick.

“Because that rich white woman donates more to charity than the GDP of several small countries,” Lena says. That’s not the only reason that she cares, but it certainly helps.

“Which “charities” are we talking about?” Snart asks, “ _Christian_ charities? Autism speaks? Conversion therapy?” Lena has never done much research into which charities Cat supports, but she doesn’t think that she would support any like that.

“Please,” Lena says, “I just need us to pull this job.” This is how it always goes, when the job gets personal. One of the team members asks the rest of them to just trust them. They ask the rest of the group to leave it alone, so that they can just exorcise their personal demons.

It was like this when Iris went on her crusade against the insurance company Iris used to work for that let her son die. It was like this when they got Lisa Snart out of prison. It was like this when It was like this when they helped Sara’s District Attorney sister put a particularly rich and influential criminal behind bars. It was even like this the time that they saved Dante Ramon’s concert band.

Lena doesn’t feel like she’s asking too much here. She just wants them to trust her the way that they’ve always trusted the others.

“Alright,” Sara says, “I’m in. Leonard?” Sara, of course, is the only one that gets to call Snart “Leonard”. Cisco tried once and ended up with a swift punch in the gut.

“Don’t have anything better to do,” he drawls.

“Fine,” Cisco says, “I guess hacking CatCo sounds fun.” Iris looks like she’s already plotting their course of action. One of the reasons that the five of them have become such an effective team is that they have a genius mastermind who understands both sides of the system.

“Let’s steal back a company,” Iris says.

  


They formulate a plan to infiltrate CatCo and expose the men trying to dethrone Cat. It’s a simple con: convince them that Lena is on their side and can help them get even more and then expose their treachery to the unforgiving public. The first step of this plan, is of course, to integrate herself into the CatCo employees. The more gossip that she can get directly from the source the stronger her game will be.

 

It’s easy enough to get into the building, well-dressed white woman that she is, especially when she acts confident about her right to be there. She walks herself right up to the little desk that Cat's assistant still sits at. The girl is really cute, dressed in slightly frumpy clothes a pair of thick glasses. Her hair is bright blonde, and her smile is even brighter. 

“I’m Kara, Cat’s assistant,” the girl says, sticking her hand out to shake.

“Car-uh?” Lena asks, trying out the feel of the pronunciation. The girl nods.

“I’m Cecile,” Lena says, “I’m here for the board to check on how the company is being run.” Kara pales.

“Yes,” she says,” of course. I can’t believe I forgot that.” Kara, of course, did not forget about this. Lena is grifting, and it seems like this Kara is going to be an easy target.

“How about you show me around the building?”

“Yes,” Kara says, “of course. I’ll give you the grand tour.” She smiles widely as she says this, and gestures to the expanse of the building. And um, wow, that’s really, really cute. Lena’s known that she was a lesbian since she was sixteen, but sometimes she forgets just how gay she is.

“Maybe we can get some coffee once you get off today?” Kara suggests. Lena Luthor is really, really gay.

 

Lena gains the intel that she needs, plants the seeds of their con, and then goes on a date. At least she thinks that it’s a date. Kara is acting like it’s a date, and she paid for both of their coffees but she hasn’t come out and said that yet. Even if it’s not a date, it’s basically the best date that Lena’s ever been on.

Half of her “dates” have been her seducing people for a con. The other half didn’t end up going well either, because she has difficulties connecting with people. Kara is just so warm and inviting that even Lena feels like opening up to her. They seem to hit it off wonderfully. By the time that coffee’s over, Lena really doesn’t want to leave.

“Pretty good for a first date, right?” Kara asks. Lena smiles, and takes a moment to think about how she’ll answer. Apparently, Kara’s nerves get the best of her.

“Oh wait, this is a date, right? Or am I being too forward?” Kara asks, “I just- I thought you seemed really cute and nice and I’m- I’m kind of new to the whole “liking girls” thing.”

“No, Kara,” Lena says, sending the girl a real smile, “this was a date. I like you a lot.”

“Do you want to get coffee tomorrow too?” Kara asks.

“Yes, I’d like that a lot.”

 

  
Lena works the con, and if she spends more time around Kara than she really needs to then that’s nothing that she’ll admit to. Especially when she has to come up with a quick excuse to leave her side whenever Cat wants to talk to her assistant.

Things are going perfectly until Kara sees her accessing classified information. Then, the other girl physically drags her into Cat’s office and starts shouting at her.

  
  


“You’re a spy! A corporate spy! You were just using me to get to Ms. Grant!”

“You were looking up classified data! You weren’t really sent by the board! You were sent by the Daily Planet or something!”

“Kara, please,” Cat says, sitting down in her chair, “she isn’t a spy.”

“You knew I was here already?" 

“It’s only been ten years, Lena,” Cat says, “I recognized you. You haven’t changed that much.” The last time that Lena saw Cat, she was a sixteen year old girl, newly out as a lesbian and newly homeless because of it. Cat had given her a place to stay and offered her a chance to build a life after hers fell apart. The allure of grifting and gem theft drew her away after a few months, but she never forgot about the woman’s kindness. Apparently, Cat never forgot about the incident either.

“I’m very confused,” Kara says.

“This is Lena Luthor,” Cat says.

“The girl that mentored?”

“Yes,” Cat says, “the girl that I mentored. Apparently, after becoming a grifter she’s become a grifter with a heart of gold.”

“What?”

“She works at an organization called Leverage which runs cons to help people,” Cat says.

“How did you know that?”

“I run a multimillion dollar company, Lena. I make it my job to know _everything_ that happens. You took down both a small nation’s corrupt government and a _Walmart._ It’s impossible to miss you.”

“You knew,” Lena says. She- she thought that Cat hadn’t noticed her. She was worried that the other woman had forgotten the girl that she gave a chance to years ago that threw it away.

“Oh Lena,” Cat says, smiling, “I know everything.”

“And what’s she doing here?”

“Presumably, fighting off the goons that are trying to steal my company,” Cat says.

“Really?” Kara asks, sending a confused look between the two of them.

“Yes,” Lena says, “we actually- we’re about to expose them.”

“Good,” Cat says, “I can make popcorn.” Cat Grant makes popcorn. Then, they all eat it as Lena sets the final parts of the con in motion. It goes so smoothly that Sara doesn’t even get to beat anyone up.

“Thank you, Lena,” Cat says, “I was worried about you, when you ran away. But it seems like you figured life out all on your own.” Lena doesn’t know how to respond to that. She’s never been good at talking to Cat when the other woman is earnest like this. She just nods and smiles, and tries to fight back the happy tears.

 

That afternoon, Kara and Lena meet again at their favorite coffee shop. Kara takes a long swig of coffee before she starts talking.

“So, you’re a con artist?”

“I only use my powers for good,” Lena promises her.

“But you’re a con artist,” Kara says.

“Yes.”

“How do I know this is real then, Lena?” Kara asks cautiously.

“Are you rich?”

“No.” Lena grins.

“Then you don’t have to worry about that.” Kara looks confused.

“The only reason that someone would fake an innocent romance is to get your money,” Lena says. As a grifter, she knows these things better than most.

“So you’re just here for my winning personality?”

“Yes, yes I am.” Kara smiles a little.

“Alright, I’m assuming that you can’t stay, though?”

“My crew’s leaving tomorrow,” Lena says.

“Where are you going?”

“Star City.”

“Are you robbing the Queens or something?” Lena shrugs. She honestly doesn’t know. They _might_ be.

“Oh my god,” Kara says, “I can’t believe this is my life. My sister’s gonna be so disappointed in me.

“Why?”

“I came out only to start dating a wanted criminal.” Lena sends her a confused look.

“She and her girlfriend are both cops,” Kara says.

“Oh, wow,” Lena says, “that’s a lot.” Kara smiles.

“Yeah. If one of them gives you the shovel talk, they can actually back it up.”

“Noted,” Lena says. She definitely doesn’t want to piss off either of them.

“So,” Kara says, “are we gonna keep this going?”

“Of course,” Lena says, “as long as you want to, at least. Long distance relationships with con artists don’t always work out that well.”

“Well, I don’t care,” Kara says, “I want to date you. Go on real dates: red roses, candlelight dinners, wine, chocolates, the whole shebang.”

“I promise, the next time that we’re in Central City we’ll go on a proper date.”

“And don’t forget to call,” Kara says.

“I promise.” Lena leaves her with a kiss and a promise, and then she goes to meet up with her crew. The whole time she’s left thinking about Kara and the possibilities they have.

 

Lena hasn’t thought about having a normal life since her parents kicked her out at sixteen years old. Since then, it’s been heist after heist. Even after joining her newest crew and becoming an almost good guy, she never considered it. She’s a grifter- a thief. Her skill set doesn’t lend itself to an honest life, but Kara, with her pure heart and burning idealism almost makes Lena consider it.

 

She pushes the thought away, and tries to focus on the job. She’s still running a job with her crew, and she’s only been on a few dates with Kara. The other girl is making her too gay to function.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i'll write the angsty westallen portion of this au someday too, but today is not that day


End file.
